Under the Lights of Chicago
by PinkStar46
Summary: Evelyn Li is the youngest detective in the Intelligence Unit. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Jay Halstead due to their recent breakup. They both know they're not together anymore, but it's no secret that they still have feelings for each other. With Officer Sean Roman joining the equation, will Evelyn's love life start to get complicated or will it be okay? (Jay/OC)
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to my Chicago P.D. fanfic. My OC's name is Evelyn Li. She is an Asian-American. Her parents divorced when she was in middle school and she lived with just her mom until she moved out to enter college. She is currently a detective in the Intelligence Unit. Her mom is Korean and her dad is Chinese. If you're wondering why I'm explaining this to you, it's because her family background may actually contribute to the story later. Coming from Asian parents myself, I've experienced cultural differences regarding opinions on educational expectations, dating, marriage, sex, homosexuality, etc. so it's something that I wanted to put in and explore. That way, my character won't be just some random name, but a realistic character who could be an actual person._

 _Btw, I know Voight has a rule against dating within his unit. Let's pretend just for this story to make sense that the rule does NOT apply to the members who have been a part of the Intelligence Unit for at least a whole year._

 _Just so you know, this first "chapter" is actually just the prologue, which is why it's so short. The next chapter will be a lot longer and will be the official beginning. Enjoy!_

 _-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Hey Kim." Evelyn smiled at her friend as she slipped into the chair across from her. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long this time."

Kim Burgess and Evelyn Li were close friends. Their friendship began the first day they met each other at the Chicago Police Department. The two had bright and easygoing personalities and it had allowed them to get to know each other very fast. Evelyn was twenty-five, a few years younger than Kim and she was the youngest member of C.P.D's Intelligence Unit.

As Kim observed Evelyn as she settled down in her seat, she could tell that the girl was still trying to catch her breath. Her friend probably ran her way down the street after finding a parking space that was way too far away from the restaurant that they were meeting at. It was typical of her to be clumsy and late, but she didn't mind that about her friend. It was normal and it was what made her _her_. Kim checked what time it was on her phone. "Only about ten minutes late. Not bad!" she said with a chuckle.

Evelyn looked guilty. "God, Kim. I am seriously so bad at making it to places on time."

"I know." Kim rolled her eyes. "How do you even show up to work on time?"

"Well, that's because Jay and I ride togeth-" Evelyn abruptly cut off her sentence. "Never mind. Of course we don't anymore."

"Have you found a place yet?" Kim questioned with concern.

"Nope. I'm still working on it."

A waitress approached their table and their conversation stopped momentarily. "Hello. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked Evelyn since Kim had already gotten hers a few minutes ago.

"Just water please."

"Okay," the teenage girl nodded with a bright smile. "Should I give you two a little more time to see our menu?"

"Yes, please," Kim replied.

"All right. I'll be back soon."

The employee walked away and Kim went back to the previous conversation. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place? I mean, how can you live with your ex-boyfriend?" She shook her head with disapproval.

"You make it sound like it's totally strange. We broke up only like a week ago," Evelyn defended herself.

"Oh, come on. It _is_ strange. How do you break up with someone and sleep in the same apartment as them like everything's normal?" Kim asked since she couldn't understand the whole idea. "Plus, even after you move out, you'll still be around him all the time since you obviously _work_ with him."

Evelyn sighed. "Well, to be honest, I guess it _is_ a bit awkward. It's no lie that Jay and I want to end with an amicable break-up. It's just…not as easy as it sounds."

"Maybe it's because you two still have feelings for each other," Kim guessed. "You two were so happy together even up until the beginning of this month. Couldn't it be possible that you're already regretting breaking up with him?"

"I don't really know…Maybe," Evelyn ended up reluctantly agreeing. "He's a really great guy. Kind, protective but sweet, passionate, humorous, and also serious when necessary. He's pretty much perfect…"

"So what was the exact problem?" Kim asked trying to help her friend understand what was going on in her head.

"We were together for just a little over seven months. It just…It felt like we were moving too fast and I didn't even notice until recently. He asked me to move in only after five months of dating and I actually did it. Is that even normal?"

"There isn't a 'normal' for when a couple should start living together or not," Kim replied. "It all has to do with chemistry. Besides, you two knew each other before you dated. That made the whole getting to know each other process faster and easier, didn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"So then do you think the age difference had anything to do with what you were feeling?" Kim indirectly reminded her of how Jay was six years older than her. But six years was nothing, to Evelyn at least.

"No." Evelyn shook her head. "I never cared about that…It just felt like he wanted to settle down, but I'm still kind of experimenting with my life and I guess I was just…scared?"

Kim nodded in understanding. "Did you tell him about any of this?"

"No." Evelyn shook her head. "I don't know why, but I can't get myself to tell him what I'm really feeling…I guess it's because I'm scared to admit that I've been doubting our relationship for a while. I was happy with him and I wanted things to stay the same, but it didn't feel right…I just think the right thing for us to do at the moment is to separate. Besides, when I told him about this, he was okay with it. He decided to let me go. He wasn't mad or anything like that, which was good."

"So have you thought of moving in with your mom as a temporary thing?" Kim suggested.

"No way. You know how Asian moms are. I can't move back in," Evelyn said with a shudder. "She'll be all over me. Besides, she would know that something was wrong if I did that. She still thinks that I'm living with my old college friend, Hailey. She would kill me if she found out that I moved in with Jay, a boyfriend that she didn't even know I had."

"No. She would kill you if she found out that you gave up your virginity to him," Kim said with a smirk. "Before marriage."

Evelyn nodded as her cheeks slightly reddened with embarrassment. "Exactly, which is why I don't want to live with her ever again. She's overprotective and strict about everything. I was done dealing with her after graduating from high school. I definitely don't want to live through it again. She and I aren't on good terms anyway. Not since I quit college to be a cop."

"But you worked hard for it and now you're a detective! She should be proud of you."

"I wish that was true."

"You know what? Just come move in with me! You don't have to look around for another place. We can just be roommates. I assure you that you won't have to feel bad about it."

Evelyn didn't want to barge into her friend's life and bother her, but the look on Kim's face showed her that she really did want her to come live with her.

Evelyn finally agreed after a moment of hesitation. "Thanks, Kim. You're always looking out for me."

"That's what friends do," was her simple response.


	2. Kim's New Partner

_Author's Note: This chapter will take place in the first episode of Season 2!_

* * *

 _(…Two months later…)_

"Nadia's first day," Erin said as she entered the small lounge in the corner of the Intelligence Unit's floor. Hints of excitement could be heard in her voice.

"Can she even type? Did we look into that at all?" Jay asked in a joking tone as he stirred his coffee.

"Yeah, she can, smart ass," Erin retorted as she poured in a cup for herself. "Still making two coffees?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jay shrugged nonchalantly. "Just because she and I broke up doesn't mean that small things like these completely have to change."

"Sure."

"What?" Jay asked her when she gave him 'the look.'

"There's a reason why people break up, Jay."

"What are you saying?"

She took the extra cup of coffee out of his hands. "Just give the girl her space, will you?" Erin rolled her eyes at the seemingly clueless man in front of her.

"I _am_!" he replied, but she ignored him as she headed out of the small room.

"Good morning," Evelyn practically sang as she placed her purse on her desk.

"Morning," Erin replied with a smile. She placed the coffee that Jay had made for Evelyn on the girl's desk without mentioning it. "So it's already been two whole months since you've started living with Kim. Are you two having the best time of your lives without me or what?" she asked the young girl who was also like a little sister to her.

"If you wanted to move in, you could have asked," Evelyn said playing along.

Erin laughed. "Thanks for the suggestion, but unfortunately I already have my own place. But seriously, how's it going so far?"

"It's been good," Evelyn replied. She didn't dare to mention anything about how she was secretly feeling lonely without being around Jay all the time like before. She and Jay weren't together anymore and it was completely her fault. She didn't want to make things even worse by getting things complicated by revealing her true feelings. She was having trouble figuring out what she was really thinking anyway. She didn't want to hold onto Jay. He deserved to meet a better girl than her. "Kim's a great roommate," she added.

"That's great," Erin nodded. "So I heard that she's being assigned a new partner today."

"Yep. She's definitely feeling a little anxious about that."

"Let's hope for the best."

Evelyn nodded. "For sure."

* * *

It was just another normal morning for the Intelligence Unit. They were on another undercover task, but this time Adam Ruzek was the only one going under while the rest of the team followed. Jay and Erin were in one car and Kevin and Alvin were in another while Evelyn rode with Voight and Antonio. They could hear Adam and the two men he was with as the hidden mic recorded everything from their van.

 _"Hey, what are we thinking for lunch? What, Mexican, Chinese, or burgers?"_

 _I'm good with anything but sushi, all right? I had a bad experience once so we'll leave it at that," Adam spoke._

 _"What happened?" one of the guys asked. "Did you get sick eating it or something?"_

 _"Eh, you know what? Any time somebody says they had a bad experience with sushi, it's safe to assume they got sick from it," Adam replied. "All-in sick. You know what I'm sayin'?"_

 _"Maybe you choked on it," the guy said._

"Up here. What's this?" Antonio asked as he pointed forward momentarily taking Voight and Evelyn's attention away from Adam's conversation.

Out of nowhere a car flung towards Voight's vehicle. "Watch out! There's a car coming!" Evelyn screamed.

It was too late. The truck crashed into their vehicle. A gunshot erupted before another one added to the noise.

"Popcorn! Popcorn! Popcorn!" Adam yelled the 'code' and that was the signal to begin the assault.

Evelyn checked to see if her partners were okay before quickly reacting by getting out of the car with her gun ready in hand. She was the only one in her vehicle who could immediately get into action since she hadn't been affected by the hit while sitting in the back. Two more cars pulled up and men with ski masks shuffled out. Heavy gunfire was heard as everybody began firing at one another. Suddenly a crazy scene was unfolding.

It wasn't long before Jay ran from the vehicle he was in to Evelyn. He knelt down beside her. "Get down!" he yelled as bullets attacked the surface of Voight's car while they took cover behind it. "I said, 'Get down!' Damn it!" He pushed her away as he stepped out to shoot.

Evelyn harshly landed on the side of her body as tires squealed. The bad guys were escaping with one of their cars and all she could do was watch as her ex ran closer to fire a few last shots at them taking all his chances of stopping them. However, there was no such luck.

When the car disappeared down the street, Evelyn pulled herself off of the hard ground and approached Jay now that the pain of falling grew faint. "What the hell was that?" she asked in confusion.

"You were standing in a dangerous position."

"Jay." Evelyn's facial expression softened when she realized that Jay's anger had taken over him due to his concern for her. "Thanks for worrying about me, but you don't have to do that anymore…Just let me do my part of the job, okay?"

He gave her a long look before slowly nodding his head. He noticed how her hand moved upward a few inches before she dropped it. He could tell that she was about to pat him on his arm before she decided not to. It made him a little disappointed that she wanted to put a large barrier between them, but he knew it was what came with the breakup. It was supposed to be normal. Two months had already passed since they had separated, yet it felt like just yesterday that they had been together. Jay quietly walked back to his and Erin's vehicle. He needed to control his actions. Evelyn was no longer his girl.

Erin made sure everyone in her unit was all right before speaking into her radio. "Lincoln 5021 emergency. We have shots fired by the police. Roll an ambo to 1400 West Roosevelt. We have multiple wanted offenders."

* * *

Later that day, Evelyn went downstairs to one of the lower levels of the Chicago Police Department. As expected, she saw Kim standing near the desk of Sergeant Platt's. "So where's your new partner?" she asked her.

"He's right over there," Kim replied with a nod of her head. Evelyn followed Kim's stare across the area and saw a handsome blonde haired man talking with another officer.

"Hey. He is cute," Evelyn whispered in her ear.

Kim lightly slapped her on the arm.

"I've been single for nearly two months. I can say things like that, can't I? I mean, it's not like I want to date him or anything."

"Yeah, of course. I don't mind you saying that he's cute. I just-We didn't really get onto a good start," Kim replied.

"What happened?"

"Basically, Sergeant Platt accidentally told him that he would be working with someone named Tim Burgess instead of Kim Burgess over the phone, so he was expecting a male officer. Apparently she mixed up the two names."

Evelyn struggled to keep in her laughter. "Oh my gosh. Did that really happen? That's hilarious-" She immediately stopped herself when her friend glared at her. "I mean, how could that happen? So um, he's basically some sexist guy?"

"I guess so…Unless he had some issues with his former female partner before he transferred here. That could be a reason why he reacted unpleasantly when he found out that _I_ was his new partner."

"Yeah, that would make sense. Have you asked about it-"

"Shh! He's coming this way." Kim waved her hand for Evelyn to stop talking. "Um, Officer Roman, this is Detective Li from the Intelligence Unit."

"It's nice to meet you," he said as he stretched his hand forward. "You can call me Sean." The way he spoke made Evelyn realize that he preferred being called by his first name, which meant that he wanted Kim to do that too. Obviously Kim wasn't very fond of him yet so she was purposely calling him by his last name to annoy him, which he did the same to her.

Evelyn gave his hand a polite shake. "All right, Sean. You can call me Evelyn then."

His bright blue eyes looked directly at her and for a moment, she was reminded of Jay's dark blues that she had always admired. However, this new guy's light hair color and his cleanly shaven face gave off a different aura from him. Something about him was more lively and open while Jay had always been mysterious and hard to crack if you didn't know much about him.

As Kim watched her new partner and her friend interact, she could tell that he was very interested in her. The way his eyes gave attention to her signaled that he was looking forward to seeing her around the department.

"Thanks, Bobby," they heard Sergeant Platt saying as an officer placed a photo on her desk. The three of them looked in her direction.

"What's that about, Sergeant?" Sean asked as he observed the picture of the dead man from the shootout that had occurred in the morning.

"Intelligence smoked this guy at the heist this morning," she answered glancing at Evelyn. "We're looking for an I.D."

"His name's Jeff Gamble," he automatically replied. "He's a dirtbag from my last district."

Evelyn's curiosity was triggered. "You know him," her question was more like statement. "Great. You should join us up there. We could really use your help."

"Yeah, okay." He headed up the stairs.

Evelyn turned around expecting to walk freely but instead, she bumped into someone's hard chest. She looked up to see Jay standing so close to her that their bodies were nearly touching. Her 5ft. 3 frame was obviously short compared to his tall height and he towered over her reminding her of the many times he had pinned her against the wall to kiss her.

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized while adding a fake cough, a habit of hers when she was caught in awkward situations.

"It's okay," Jay said. He missed the times they would bump into each other without her having to look so uncomfortable around him. "Uh, I'll see you upstairs in a few."

Jay and Evelyn shared a quick nod before they stepped back and went their separate ways.

"I'm not gonna lie. That was _really_ awkward," Kim commented as she ushered her friend up the stairs.

* * *

"All right. We have the driver, Lee Pritchett," Erin began her presentation. "Worked there three months, had a wife and a two-year-old kid at home. And the dead crew member, apparently we've got a lead on that."

Sean stepped in. "Yeah, Jeff. I knew him from my last-"

"Not yet," Erin cut him off with her hand in the air. "And we've got the shooter in the armored van. I.D. and social came back bogus from the company. He started work three days ago. We have calls into the company to find out who hired him and who put him in that van today. Okay, now." She motioned for Sean to talk.

All eyes were suddenly on him.

"D.O.A's Jeff Gamble. He's got a sheet five feet long. Possession, domestic battery, burglary, two prior armed robberies. His cousin, Chris Gamble, is basically his partner in crime. Chris wasn't involved himself, but I'll guarantee he'll at least know what Jeff was up to."

"Well, you and Burgess go find this cousin," Voight ordered.

"All right."

"Yeah."

Kim and Sean shared a nod before turning to leave.

"Wait," Voight stopped them. "Evelyn, go with them."

"Me?" she repeated, confused.

"Yeah. If you find the guy, make sure he comes directly to me," Voight commanded.

"Okay. I will." She stood up from her chair and stuffed her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She saw Adam greeting Kim as she started leaving.

"Morning, Burgess," he said.

Kim gave him a nod acknowledging him. "Ruzek. This is my new partner, Sean Roman," she quickly introduced him before walking downstairs without another word.

"Hey, man," the two women heard Adam saying as they walked further away.

"You and Ruzek are so adorable together," Evelyn told Kim while leaning towards her to give her a nudge against her side.  
"Shush," she said, but she still had a smile on her face.

"I know. A secret's a secret."

"And we'll have to keep it a secret for a long time if I want to make it into Intelligence."

"Don't worry. I'll be rooting for you."

"Thank you. You'll have to give me tips by the way. You made it in so fast."

It was the truth. Evelyn hadn't been a cop for long before she started making her way up the ladder to become a detective. She was smart, openminded, and connected the dots extremely well. She had everything needed to be in the Intelligence Unit and Voight made sure it happened. Of course she wasn't perfect. She was great at putting collected facts together and coming up with a final conclusion, but she couldn't interrogate anyone even if she had to do it to save her own life. She was too timid and sympathetic for that part of the job. It was no wonder why she tended to be kept out of the missions that involved serious action and Evelyn was aware of it. This was why she was glad. She hadn't always wanted to be a cop, but she had always wanted to do something that would help people and make a change. Her mom had wanted her to be a doctor, but Evelyn had gone against her wishes when she dropped out of Northwestern University to join the CPD Academy. Her mother had pretty much disowned her the day that she did.

So why did Evelyn decide to become a cop? She knew that becoming a doctor wasn't what _she_ wanted. She wanted to prove to her mom that education wasn't everything. Of course it was important, but she wanted to do something that her mom had frowned upon in the past and turn it into something better. Something that could make her mom proud. Now Evelyn was a well-respected detective and doing a good job with her work, but it seemed like her mother still didn't understand why her daughter had decided to 'ruin her life.'

* * *

The trio arrived at a small bar where Sean thought Chris could be.

"You ever work in a bar before?" Kim asked, speaking over the rock music playing in the background as the three waited standing by the doorway.

"Nah. You?" Sean asked.

"No." She silently rolled her eyes before continuing. "You ever work with a female cop before, Roman?" she asked to see if her guess was correct.

"Yeah. My last partner was female."

"Hi Sean," a blonde woman said as she approached the three.

"What's up, Lisa?"

As Sean spoke, Evelyn decided to step back and let him do the questioning instead of her. Maybe letting him talk would be more useful since he obviously knew the woman.

"I thought you transferred out of this district," she said.

"I did, but I'm back on business. That okay with you?" he asked.

"I could care less," she replied with a slight smirk before becoming serious again. "Could you make it quick? It's just me behind the bar."

"Did you hear about Jeff Gamble today?" Sean got straight to the point.

"I did," she nodded. "He went out in a blaze of glory, huh?"

"Ah yeah," Kim said with sarcasm. "Shooting at cops is real glorious."

"Forget I said it," Lisa quickly replied.

"We're looking for his cousin, Chris. Have you seen him?"

"Not in a week or so," she answered.

"Well, he walks in, you call me." He began to give her his card before he pulled it back to add a few more final words. "If I find out Chris was in here and you didn't call me, I'm gonna get pissed. Like 2009 St. Patty's Day pissed."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Both Kim and Evelyn wondered.

"Got it," Lisa replied. She obviously knew what it meant.

"Good."

Sean, Kim, and Evelyn began walking back to their car.

"I like what you did back there," Evelyn gave Kim's new partner a compliment.

"Yeah?" Sean grinned. "You've always got to keep them on their toes if you want answers."

"That's exactly what I think," Evelyn smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey. Do you want to grab a drink with me later tonight?"

"Yeah. Sounds good," Evelyn replied to his casual question.

"Great."

Sean got into the patrol vehicle first and shut the door which allowed Evelyn to spend a brief moment telling Kim that her new partner didn't seem so bad. However, Kim didn't seem to agree.

"Why did you agree to have a drink with him? You don't even drink."

"Psh. He doesn't have to know that right now," Evelyn said with a wave of her hand. "I'll tell him when we meet."

"Why do you want to meet him anyway?"

"He's your new partner. Why not? I'll let you know what he's like after talking with him. Besides, you invited Adam to your place tonight. Aren't you two going to 'you know'? I don't want to be around for that."

"Oh, right…I almost forgot," Kim said with a light blush. "Did you ask Erin if you could stay at her place?"

"Ah, I should. I almost forgot."

"Anyway, don't approve of him too fast. Okay? Not until I make some calls and ask what he was like with his former partner."

"All right. All right. Now get in the car before he finds out that we've been talking about him."

* * *

The day quickly passed and it was finally dark outside. Evelyn was the last one to leave the Intelligence Unit, not including Voight of course. As the leader of the group, he seemed to overstay for most nights to spend more time on their cases.

"Goodnight Sergeant. See you tomorrow." She gave him a wave before leaving and Voight couldn't help but crack a small smile. She was a bright girl and seemed to influence his team to become energized no matter what. She was like a special source of vitamin to them.

When Evelyn reached the bar, she easily found Sean out of the large groups of customers. He was sitting with his drink as he watched the night time news playing on the television. A few minutes later, the two were absorbed into a friendly chat. As Evelyn took a sip of the Diet Coke she ordered, Sean decided to mention how she didn't drink. "You could have told me about it. Then we could have gone somewhere else."

"Nah. I've often gone to bars without drinking just to keep the person I went with company, you know?" Evelyn said and once again she was reminded of Jay. She had always been his drinking buddy although she didn't actually 'drink.'

"You've never tried drinking before?"

"I did once out of curiosity," she answered with a shrug. "I don't know. It's not really my thing."

"I see," Sean said with a nod.

"So let's talk about you and Kim. What's with the deal about your dislike for her?"

"Actually, it's not really about her," he corrected.

"Then?" Evelyn tried to get him to talk.

He sighed. "My ex-partner is a female like I mentioned before…and she is also my ex-girlfriend. We didn't end on good terms so I'm trying to forget about her. It's part of the reason why I transferred."

"Oh…Well, Kim is the best. She works hard, she's fun to be around, and most importantly, she can be a badass cop. Just give her a chance. I'm sure the two of you will get along great in the future."

"Yeah, maybe," he replied. "You must be close with Burgess. You seem to always look out for her."

"Yeah, we're best friends," Evelyn explained. "She and I are also currently roommates."

"So," he switched the subject, "how long have you been working in Intelligence?"

"Almost two years," she said. She read Sean's facial expression. It looked like he had something to say, but was afraid to say it out loud. "What is it? Tell me?"

"I'm not saying this to offend you or anything, but you don't really seem like the type to be involved with police work."

"That's all right to say. I'm not offended. I actually agree."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's true. I don't really have the tough attitude for it, but I try," she replied. "I got this sudden urge to become a cop a few years ago and I was like, 'why not?' I wanted to take a job that would involve me helping people."

"Why not a doctor?"

She groaned. "Oh my God. I wanted to be anything but a doctor. My mom wanted me to become one and I dropped out of college last minute when I was getting close to graduating. I _hated_ college because it constantly reminded me that I was preparing to do something I didn't want to do."

"Ah." He nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're able to do what you want now. I heard that you're pretty great at solving cases."

Evelyn smiled. "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources," he joked. "I guess the main point is that even if you don't think you have the attitude for being a detective, you've definitely got the perfect mind for one."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

Sean suddenly squinted his eyes looking towards the back of the bar. "Hey. Isn't he from your unit?"

She turned around and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Jay. It wasn't like she was cheating on him or anything. Why did she suddenly feel so guilty for being here with Sean? It wasn't like she was even on a date! Wait. Was this considered a date?…

"Should we invite him over?"

"No!" she blurted earning a strange look from Sean. "Uh, we shouldn't do that because…because he's my…ex-boyfriend."

"Oh." He looked slightly taken aback.

"Yeah…"

"All right then. We won't invite him over. You know what? We can leave right now if you want," Sean suggested.

Evelyn didn't spend another second hesitating before she agreed. Jay was sitting in the same bar as her out of all places! She didn't want to keep bumping into him everywhere, but it kept happening. It was _her_ who had wanted him out of her life and she still wasn't sure if she had done the right thing taking a break from him or if she had messed up her whole future. She wasn't sure about anything involving Jay anymore and she wanted to stop thinking about it. What she _was_ sure about though was that either way, she didn't deserve to be around him. It didn't matter what Jay said. Even if he said that he was _okay,_ she knew he wasn't.

Jay Halstead's heart clenched in frustration at the sight of who used to be his girl leaving the bar with another man who wasn't him. His ex-girlfriend had definitely seen him and obviously he had seen her, but she left knowing that he hadn't actually seen her. He understood by the way she had rushed out of the bar that she had left to avoid being seen with another guy. He knew she did it because she didn't want to hurt him anymore. It was too late for that though. Now, all he could do was sit alone drowning in his own thoughts while drinking down his beer. He had more important things to be concerned about such as the truth behind Jin's murder and the case that his unit was currently working on, but his mind couldn't let Evelyn fully go no matter how hard he tried.

As Evelyn stepped out of the bar, she suddenly remembered that she had once again forgotten to ask Erin if she could stay over at her place for the night. She didn't have many friends in Chicago since most of them had moved to different places after finding jobs. Therefore, the only person she could rely on was Erin, but it was already getting near midnight and she didn't want to risk waking her friend up. Staying at a hotel was obviously a waste of money, but there weren't any other places she could stay at…An idea popped into her head out of nowhere. After thinking about it for a few seconds, Evelyn finally asked the question that had formed in her mind.

"Hey, Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's okay with you, can I stay over at your place just for tonight?" She didn't know if asking this was like crossing over some imaginary border, but she and him were both adults. Surely, it wouldn't be much of a problem.

He looked surprised for a few seconds, but it quickly settled down. "Um, sure."

She was relieved. "Okay, thank you. I just-Tonight's one of those nights where I can't go home," she explained. "One of the negatives of living with a roommate."

"Ah." A look of realization crossed his face and a knowing smile appeared. "I get what you mean."

* * *

Evelyn waited while Sean went into his room to find clothes she could change into to sleep. His apartment was a one bedroom place, but it was fairly big and overall, it was pretty clean. He appeared to be a well organized guy.

"I put the clothes on my bed. You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep out here."

"No, no, no." She protested with a shake of her head. "I can't let you do that. _I'll_ sleep out here."

"Now what kind of gentleman would let you do that?" he asked with amusement. "Sleep in my room. I insist."

And that was how she ended up laying in Sean's bed wearing black and white colored Nike basketball shorts and a navy blue t-shirt that had 'CPD' written on it with large white letters. The clothes seemed to be freshly washed due to the strong fragrance of laundry detergent. She could smell the cool scent of his cologne as she snuggled into his pillow after rolling around many times to become comfortable. She was the type of person who couldn't fall asleep easily in someone else's bed, but she quickly found herself letting sleep take over. She was exhausted from the previous nights of staying up working on side cases and she was eager to go to bed. As she became lost in her dreams, the worries she had about her work, her mom, and Jay vanished into thin air and she was finally at a state of peace.

Evelyn hadn't expected she would be staying at a man named Sean Roman's place that night. He had been a complete stranger! But now he wasn't. She was already beginning to find out more about him. Maybe in a few weeks, they would become great friends. She couldn't wait to tell Kim how nice her new partner actually was. She had to help her get rid of the impression that he was a sexist man.

* * *

"Hey Sean!" Evelyn called his name to stop him from leaving Sergeant Platt's desk. "I'll be joining you and Kim again today so don't you two go without me. I'll be right down."

"Okay." He gave her a smile. "We'll be waiting in the back."

Sean Roman didn't know what was wrong with him. He had met Evelyn just the day before, yet he was already beginning to fall in love with her. He didn't know whether or not the bad ending with Jenn had anything to do with it. It was like she was helping him get over his ex-girlfriend. Just thinking about Evelyn helped him get Jenn out of his mind and he was liking it.

When he had woken up in the morning, the delicious smell of eggs, toasted bread, and coffee was the first thing he noticed. It turned out that Evelyn had managed to make breakfast with the small amount of food he had stored in his refrigerator. She had told him that she wanted to thank him for letting her stay for the night and that making breakfast was the least she could do. It had been a nice change for him. When he had been with Jenn, she had never cooked a single meal. She didn't know _how_ to cook _anything._

Evelyn greeted Jay and Erin with a quick hello as she headed up the stairs while the two were coming down. Jay and Erin were assigned to visit around the city to ask some questions to the people who could have been associated with the ones involved in their current case.

Jay's glare was so strong that Erin was afraid that his eyes would carve a hole through Sean Roman's skull as the cop walked out of the department. "What's with you?" she asked.

"Last night, I went to this bar and I saw him and Evelyn together. I also saw them leaving together and today she's wearing the same thing she wore yesterday so that means that she stayed with him all night." His glare transitioned into a frown.

"Seriously? You're going all detective mode on your ex-girlfriend?" Erin asked trying to lighten the mood. She knew that Evelyn wasn't the type to have one night stands or anything of that sort. She certainly wasn't the type to sleep with a guy she had just met the day before. "Wait a second, Halstead. Are you _jealous_?"

"I-I'm not jealous," he defended. "I'm worried."

"Well, quit worrying! Sean seems like a really nice guy. But I don't know, as a cop he needs to toughen up a bit, don't you think? He seems a bit inexperienced in police work, but that's probably because he hasn't seen much action over the years compared to what we usually do. Like I always say, Intelligence sees the best…" She trailed off noticing how Jay's hard look didn't falter one bit. "Oh, come on, Jay. Like I already said, he's a good guy."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Don't do anything stupid, Jay."

* * *

"Your friend's pretty great," Sean expressed his liking for Evelyn.

Kim and Sean were waiting for Evelyn to join them like the day before as they waited patiently in their car.

"She is," Kim replied. "And I would appreciate it very much if you stopped hitting on her or whatever you're doing."

"I'm not hitting on her. I'm just trying to be friendly. She spent the night at my place after all." He casually added the last part. Sean hadn't planned on speaking about it, but he did it to get on his partner's nerves. It was rather amusing to watch seeing her trying to figure out what he meant. Did they sleep together or not?

"What?!"

Kim was shocked. What had happened with staying at Erin's? Kim knew that this meant that Sean knew of her date the night before. At least he didn't bring it up. Before she could utter out another word, the back door of their car was pulled open. "Hey guys! Shall we continue our quest to find Chris Gamble?"

"Yep. We're glad to have you again."

"Why, thank you Sean," Evelyn said pretending to sound extremely flattered.

Meanwhile, Kim rolled her eyes which felt like the hundredth time that day. She wanted to confront Evelyn about why she had stayed at her new partner's place when she barely knew him, but she knew this wasn't the time and place for it. She would do it later.

* * *

"Where is this place exactly?" Evelyn asked as the three of them got out of the car.

"Chris Gamble's great aunt's place," Sean replied. "She might still be in Boca though."

"Hey," Kim suddenly said. "I called around on your ex-partner, Jenn Cassidy. Word is, she's a great cop. It'd be one thing if she were a dog cop. Then, you know, maybe I could understand why you've got a stick up your ass about females. But since she's solid apparently, I don't know, that can only mean that you're a sexist-"

The three stepped onto the front porch of the house where they had a chance of finding Chris Gamble.

"I fell in love with her. Okay?" Sean stopped Kim from judging him any further. "Like an idiot. So I transferred out. That's why I'm a little gun-shy with female partners."

"Oh." Kim turned to Evelyn to see that she wasn't surprised by Sean's big reveal. "You knew?" she mouthed and Evelyn nodded.

"Last night," she mouthed back.

Sean knocked on the door and in less than a few seconds, the door was opened.

"Hi, Ms. Gamble. I'm Officer Roman. This is my _female_ partner, Officer Burgess and this is Detective Li."

Evelyn couldn't help but quietly giggle at how he emphasized the word _female_ although he was being serious.

"Hello," the woman greeted.

"We're looking for Chris," Sean stated.

"I haven't seen him since I got back into town," the woman replied.

Evelyn began coming up with possibilities. The woman in front of her didn't ask why they were looking for Chris. Instead, she automatically gave them an answer and the whole time she was being suspiciously too chirpy. That could only mean one thing…

"Okay, but it's really important that I talk with him, ma'am," Sean said. "For his own safety."

"Of course. I'll call you if he comes by."

As if on cue, the sound of a toilet flushing was heard confirming Evelyn's suspicions.

"Have a good day," the woman quickly said and began to close the door.

Kim blocked it from getting shut. "Who's in there?"

"No one."

"No one is the wrong answer, lady," Evelyn said as she pushed through when she saw a guy with long messy dark hair walking by without a shirt on.

"Run!" the woman yelled as the man fled.

Kim and Evelyn wasted no time to run after him. They followed him out the back door of the house and through the narrow area between Ms. Gamble's and another person's home. He disappeared and suddenly he stepped out of the corner and nearly knocked Kim down with a block of wood.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm fine," Kim answered before running after him again. Evelyn closely followed behind her. "Stop! Police!"

Sean appeared from the other side and elbowed Chris in the face and pointed his gun at him. "Don't move!" he ordered.

Evelyn pushed the topless man against the brick wall.

"Turn around!" Kim demanded as she proceeded to handcuff him.

"Look away!" Sean yelled.

The shirtless man shouted in pain as Kim grabbed him by the hair.

"What did he say? What did he say?" she asked in a loud authoritative voice and the man quickly faced the wall looking for no more trouble.

"Nice work guys," Evelyn said as she gave a pat on both of their shoulders. She noticed how the two looked like they had just gotten the craziest workout of their lives. It was then she realized how different it was to be in the Intelligence Unit. The dangerous stuff was mostly left to them. The short chase with Chris Gamble was nothing compared to what Intelligence did on a normal basis.

* * *

The remainder of the case ended well. They got Chris Gamble to talk, then they had him work with them to bring the other guys in and caught them in the act. However, it didn't end without bloodshed. Jay had shot Oskar Bembenek's brother, Jacob out of self-defense because he had decided to go out on a shooting spree. Jacob had died on the spot. This wasn't unusual though. Every single person on the Intelligence Unit knew that things didn't always go their way. The death had been unfortunate, but other than that, the case had finally gotten to an end. It was okay to breathe now…for the time being. There was one thing that Evelyn didn't know though, and that was how Oskar Bembenek had put a $100,000 bounty on Jay's head for killing Jacob, the man who had been killed during the chase.

* * *

"I'm back!" Evelyn called out as she entered Kim's apartment. She was in a pretty good mood now that another case had been solved.

The two women hadn't gotten the chance to talk during the day because of their separate duties, but now they had the time. "Finally," Kim said standing with her hands on her hips. "Now, you tell me what the deal is with you and Roman."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you stay at his place last night?" Kim questioned.

"So you heard."

"Yeah, I heard. What happened to asking Erin? I wouldn't have had Adam stay if I knew you would have to sleep over at freaking Roman's!"

"Hold on. Calm down, Kim," Evelyn tried to keep her friend from freaking out.

Kim sighed. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, you reminded me to ask Erin about staying over, but I completely forgot about it. I remembered while Sean and I were leaving the bar. It was too late though so I didn't want to bother her. That's how I ended up staying at Sean's."

Kim relaxed, nodding in understanding now that Evelyn explained what had happened. "You can be so forgetful sometimes," she said shaking her head.

"I know."

"Did you sleep with him?" she suddenly asked.

"No!" Evelyn answered as her face heated up. "Why would I do that? I didn't."

"Good because he's still on my list," Kim said shaking her finger.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Okay, but list or not, it doesn't matter. I just got out of a relationship. I can't imagine myself getting into another one so soon."

* * *

 _Author's Note: All right, so that was the first chapter AND it's officially the longest chapter I have ever written! Woohoo! Anyway, I had a Jay/OC story posted here a few months ago, but I didn't really like the way I wrote it and I didn't know where I was going with it so I wrote a new one. I'm planning on sticking with the timeline of the episodes while inserting romance/friendship between my OC and the other characters so this might make it easier for me to continue writing. Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews about if you liked the chapter or if you have any suggestions for me to make my future chapters better._

 _I'm not very good at creating strong relationships between characters so forgive me if it feels like there isn't enough interaction going on, but I'll continue working on it! I get really stressed when I'm writing sometimes because I always try my best to be as professional as possible with grammar and punctuation. I swear I read over what I've written at least thirty times before finalizing it though…It really annoys me that I have to do that, but argh, whatever._

 _I didn't really go into full detail about the specific case that the Intelligence Unit was on about because I'm assuming you'll already know about it if you've already watched Chicago P.D.! So hopefully you weren't confused and followed along with Evelyn's part of the story without any trouble. I'm currently working on writing my own original story (which is extremely hard for a person like me who gives up easily) and I'll be returning to continue my second year of college soon so I don't know when I'll update the next chapter. I was too excited about this story to keep it for myself though so I HAD to post it!_

 _Once again, thank you for reading! Please review and maybe I'll be motivated to finish the next chapter._

 _Oh! **Btw, how old do you think Sean Roman should be?** I'm trying to figure that out…Please write what you think in your review (if you remember to lol since my author's note is getting kind of long). For Jay, I guessed that he would have been 18 if he joined the army when he decided to get involved with "the war" so that would have been around 2001. Therefore, he would be 32, but considering that Season 2 took place last year, I subtracted a year and made him 31! Anyway, **let me know about how old you think Sean Roman is!** :) If you've read through this whole author's note of mine, I really appreciate it. I hope to see you in the next chapter!…Soon? _

_Thank you!_

 _-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_


End file.
